Mi pecado de Domingo
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Cada domingo nos daban chocolate después de misa... Cada domingo le daba un chocolate... Cada domingo nos besábamos Yuri sutil Candy x Annie


Esta historia es contada por Annie basada en su estadía en el hogar de Pony

En el hogar de Pony cada domingo, después de misa a cada niño que integraba el orfanatorio se le entregaba una barra de chocolate, eso era el segundo placer favorito de la semana aparte de salir afuera a jugar sobre todo para mí y para Candy. En aquel entonces, ante de que me adoptaran tenía 10 años y en aquel entonces era algo tímida y también ingenua, era raro para mí tomar ventaja de la situación pero de todos los niños había esa persona que le gustaba los dulces y más cuando era chocolate.

Esa persona era…

-¡Annie!- Esa niña rubia con pecas salió corriendo de su cama hasta mi propia cama, ambas dormíamos en el mismo cuarto y siempre hacíamos muchas cosas en especial Candy que le gustaba mucho divertirse a su modo

-Todo ese chocolate te dará caries- Reclamaba ya que la rubia pecosa le agradaba comerse exageradamente cualquier cosa dulce, con base en las reprimendas de la hermana María como en la señorita Pony me aseguraba de ponerle condiciones

-Bah, siempre te preocupas demasiado, pareces mi mamá- Decía la ojiverde con un bufido, era una irreverente e imprudente cuando se le decía algo hasta que había salido la señorita Pony que estaba con su habitual paciencia para las cosas

-Ah, Candy y Annie- Miró fijamente a la pecosa la cual bajaba la cabeza, era cosa de todos los días cuando la regañaban de todo e incluso escalar los arboles… Eso pasa cuando ves anime en la tele y haces locuras como esa (Candy le gustaba ver mucho Naruto).

-Candy, ¿Tomaste otra vez el chocolate de Annie?- Preguntó la mujer mayor mientras la rubia roja de la vergüenza bajaba la cabeza, desde algún tiempo la pecosa quería más chocolate, en esta ocasión mentimos

-No, señorita Pony, Candy no me quitó nada. Yo se lo di a ella

-Eso es cierto- Recalcó mi amiga- Annie me dio el chocolate porque lo hizo

La mujer mayor suspiró

-Annie entiendo que quieras a Candy pero no la defiendas mucho, y si lo haces su comportamiento será incorrecto

Ambas bajamos la cabeza llenas de vergüenza y en eso decidimos compartir, mitad con mitad haciendo al menos el bien según para la mayor. Le mostré mi mitad asignada y Candy la suya

-No comí mi chocolate, así que lo compartí. Se lo di cuando fue a mi habitación

-Tú me lo diste, así que es mío- Decía la pecosa tratando de justificarse a su manera mientras la señorita Pony salió afuera y cerró la puerta de mi cuarto hasta que finalmente estamos las dos solas.

Ahora ambas estamos sentada sobre mi cama mientras hurgó en mi chaqueta lo que parecían ser dulces y algunos chocolates, no se preocupen no robamos ya que los niños del hogar que no les gustaba el dulce se los daba a Candy mientras sonreía graciosamente mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba dientes mientras tanto al ver tantos dulces se me quitó el apetito y decidí dárselo

-Tú solo me das tu única barra de chocolate por que no la quieres- De hecho la rubia sabía conocerme a detalle a pesar de sus 10 años

-Supongo que sí- Respondí- La señorita Pony fue persistente

-Sí, pero ella se quedó sin paciencia de nuevo como siempre- Se rió un poco como siempre algo bajito y después en unos minutos decidimos ver televisión, como siempre pasaban un anime shonen del montón en eso decidimos a hablar acerca del chocolate para la próxima misa

-Bien, Annie. Tendremos que ir a terminar esto de nuevo la próxima semana, tú sabes

-No me molesta, pero aun así tu reputación empeorará mucho si lo haces y aparte nunca serías adoptada

La rubia hizo un bufido de enojo mientras decía con algo de orgullo

-Sí… Pero no hay nada que se le pueda hacer, sino al menos considero otras alternativas y no quiero ser adoptada por un idiota- Mordió un poco el chocolate mordisqueándolo mientras me miraba de reojo mientras brillaban sus ojos- Sólo quiero estar contigo

-Candy…- Sonreía maravillada ante esa mirada de mi amiga y ese temple, me hacían de estar alegre y contenta con estar a mi lado, al igual que ella no quería ser adoptada pero siempre albergaba mis esperanzas de ser parte de una familia y estar en ella, sé quizás me odiarían en un futuro pero a pesar de ello estaba en una duda completa entre amiga y familia.

En eso me acerqué a ella mientras pegaba mi mejilla a la de ella mientras decía en voz bajita

-Candy, agradéceme

La primera de nosotras en hablar, arruinaría el recuerdo. Cada domingo siempre le traía un chocolate a mi mejor amiga y ahora ella me daba un beso… De hecho aunque no quisiera decirlo ni siquiera a Archie era que desde algún tiempo me gustaba mi mejor amiga e incluso que ahora soy una adulta, aunque ella está casada con Albert, no puedo evitarme siendo atraída por esa chica de pecas prominentes.

Estaba caída sobre la cama mientras la rubia me devoraba sofocando mis labios con los míos, a simple vista era un pico pero en realidad era sofocante como ardiente, esto era malo pero era placentero, a veces me he preguntado porque el beso de Candy era tan mojado como tan ardiente.

Era dulce como chocolate…

Rodeaba su cuello, clavaba mis uñas en mi espalda, colocaba mis manos en sus mejillas, quería tocar su cuerpo y yo quería tocar a ella, quería ser suya como ella sería mía… A pesar de que era una niña yo la amaba a completa locura pero hubo un momento en que ella me poseyó y me tocó mucho pero mucho hasta llegar a mi centro.

Finalmente llegó un momento en que no podía soportarlo hasta que la empujé mientras de pronto algo de saliva salía de mi boca mientras ella estaba con un golpe en la mejilla, quería llorar pero me enojé

-Candy, tonta…. Apreté mis ojos y mis puños mientras exclamaba con un lamento- ¡Tonta, para!

-¡¿Y tú qué?!- Ahora ella comenzó a reclamarme- Sigo diciéndote que no uses la lengua

-¡No te cansas de tocarme!

-¡Siempre haces lo que quieres!

Nos miramos con ganas de matarnos y por una extraña razón retomamos a besarnos de manera apasionada y algo lujuriosa mientras pasaban las horas y horas. Fue hasta la tarde cuando ambas estábamos acostadas mientras mirábamos al techo, el cual estaba iluminado por el sol ardiente, eran horas pasadas del mediodía.

-Candy, ¿No estás cansada de besarme?- Pregunté con una sonrisa mientras la rubia algo orgullosa respondió

-No y no quiero cansarme, pero para la próxima vez tienes que darme dos barras de chocolate por esa clase de besos

-De hecho la que hiciste de lengua fuiste tú

Bufó de enfado

-Será mejor que me pagues esta barra para la próxima semana

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara de oreja a oreja, mientras ese brillo como esa alegría se desbordaba desde mi ser, en eso la miré con cariño

-Entonces eso significa que… ¿Qué podemos tener un beso cada semana?

La rubia me besó la mejilla mientras me decía al oído de una manera bastante dulce y algo linda… Me sonrojé al instante y la abracé con algo de cariño pero plasmado de deseo al estar a su lado y quizás abrirme ante ella algún día. El beso por más apasionado o por más placentero que fuera era un medio para mantener esa promesa de los chocolates…

Es una lástima que esos tiempos no volverán, ambas eramos niñas y hacíamos cosas tontas e inocentes pero aunque mi cuerpo cambie sea en el ámbito físico como en lo mental por alguna razón no dejaré de amar a mi mejor amiga, Candy White Ardley.


End file.
